1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fragrance releasing articles and a method for producing the same, wherein it is possible to form the article in various shapes and with various patterns and colors appearing on the outer surface thereof.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, fragrant articles have been made by forming a sublimating aromatic material into a specific shape, or by impregnating a perfume into a synthetic resin previously formed into the specific shape.
In those prior aromatic articles, the appearance has been limited by structural factors. For example, the color has been limited to simple colors dictated by the basic coloring of the fragrant material or by the basic coloring of the synthetic resin material. Also, the patterns of those articles have been limited mainly to those applied from the exterior.
Further, as for the method for producing the above-mentioned prior aromatic articles, there have been applied only relatively simple processes, i.e. of forming a specially colored material into a specific shape by means of shaping or molding, or of dipping a previously formed synthetic resin material in a perfume for a given period of time.